inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19
Talk page archived Talk page archived at: 22nd June 2012 Background Looks fine like it is now, to me. I want the background to be as unobtrusive as possible. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 22:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Yes XD We got accepted, I requested a spotlight and it seems we fit the criteria :) You should start watching Chrono Stone XD Hey Hello Khoi, just letting you know it's your friend from youtube, remember when we discussed what episode we have watched and I said I was up to the episode when Raimon had beat Zeus if tyou don't remember I totally understand I'll just remind of myself and then you'd recognise.Btw I'm that person that was your friend along with Semi and Metbkk1 nice to meet you again ^.^ @KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 14:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) re:Wooh! Yeah, I'm happy to finally have the time to be active on here again! And I'm just a fan of romance in general XD but I had the Genda/Sakuma icon since I created this wiki, you noticed it only now? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Genda/Sakuma has always been one of my favorite couples (*≧▽≦) they're just too adorable together. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) xD Lol , yeah sorry forgot, my username was MaxHeartPrecure, and yeah I've noticed lol I haven't made alot of videos either XD. KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 17:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yup =D that's what they call me,I haven't bee n on youtube lately mostly due to the terrible Profile design what social networking sites have you been on lately. KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 15:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool~ Cool, but how do you use AudioToll and plus what is it for? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 18:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dyke Dynamo His name is Ted Bryan, not Dyke Dynamo ._. (Check Unicorn's formation in game) And I can't rename Ted Bryan and Dyke Dynamo page --" [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 05:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) He is Dyke Dynamo, not Ted Bryan ._. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 05:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice~8D IT's really good, I love it do you have a download link of it or something? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 06:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay I see, so is this basicaly like Techno? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 09:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) hi potassium, how r u? (on bench) word really nice. so thx. =) 10:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) re:HTML5 I'm going to have nightmares about this. But I guess it's a good excuse to update some pages and templates like I wanted to do for some time now... --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :That was really the most minor issue. The font tag has also been deprecated and about every page we have on the wiki currently uses it (mostly for the hissatsu list). I'm actually working on a simple template to keep the hissatsu list in character pages organized and standardized, so hopefully that will solve the problem. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) re:Main Page Yes, it means that since June 2010 (wiki creation), that many articles have been written. And I have no idea about the ads, I don't see them because I use Adblock Plus, but you can try checking on the community wiki if there's any info about it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) re:Episode, Plot, ... The last two episodes of GO are complete recaps of the original series + GO, so if you watch at least those you're good for Chrono Stone (it was actually a clever move to do recap episodes after everything ended, since CS deals with time travel that way everybody could remember exactly how things were in the past). To be honest the last match of GO wasn't as exciting as the last match of the original series, maybe because I watched GO all at once, but it wasn't as interesting and exciting... Chrono Stone is weird. But it's the same level of crazy-stupid as fake aliens that destroyed buildings with iron soccer balls and time-traveling grandsons, so as long as you have fun watching it it's not bad, haha. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) re:Seed at 8? You're lucky I'm having a day off today! XD Already torrenting the episodes~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's even slower for me, but it's normal since they just uploaded it XD once some people have it downloaded, it will become super fast \o/ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, I don't have Vodafone... I see other Italian seeds, but I have no idea which one I am, to be honest orz --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I am lucky I don't have anything else to download right now, haha. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 06:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Pop-up messages~ Hi, Khoi!~ I happened to come across your page and saw a green little box on the right-hand side of your page (It says: "Mode:Active!" I was wondering if you could tell me how you did that; and also, will it work for a picture? Because I plan to use something like that~ Thank you so much!~ =D A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ 02:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! It works great!! A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ 05:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Tweet Err.... How can i tweet to you? Sent! Okay! Done! Sent you a 'mentioning tweet'! Sorry if I had to ask, I don't use my twitter that much :P Hiya Hey just came to say hi ^^, your at school =3= tough luck I'am on summe rvacation ^___^ KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 12:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that's me :P so are you at school right now? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 13:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) EHHHH!?? YOU GO TO SCHOOL SIX DAYS A WEEK, I feel for you =3= KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 13:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) So when's your Summer Vacation starting? KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 13:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) 'New to the Rules' Hello! :) Well, you're very correct about that. I've been editing anonymously until recently. Hm? Oh, thank you! Gomen ne, I guess I should've known there would of course be rules here. Anyway, thank you for the corrections! I'll try to cooperate and adjust to things around here. If I make anymore mistakes, please do not hesitate to correct me. After all, I still am a newbie. Re:Main Page Hey, thanks for telling that .... Now I think I'll give you and the others suggestions ........ thanks again Oh yeah, please help I don't know why but when I use the 4 tildes or signature button it only shows my name and not direct access to the account / talk page Never happened at first but, now it does Example Fubuki99123 / Eternal Blizzard 12:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Current episode box Could you please tell me how to make that kind of box like there is around current episode on the main page. I need that info so I could make similiar Ginga e Kickoff wiki. Zartylje (talk) 21:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Right, thank you for your help. :) Like this..? AyaXShirou (talk) 09:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC)AyaXShirou Podium Hi Potassium ! I'm just wondering if you could create a tab for me, please. It's for the ☺ Pictures-Game ☻. I want something like a podium, you know ? Like: Podium ?. It's for the winners and, I'd like to put some pictures like that: . Thanks, if you can help me, it's not a problem if you can't. Thanks. ^^ Hope you understand... SnowyBoy₰ 09:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. It doesn't metter. I wanted to create a podium, but I am going to try to do it. Thanks, bye ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 10:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Popup Messages~ V2 Hey again! >w< I was the one who asked you how to make those popup messages. (See this) Is there any way to remove/replace it without undo-ing the edit? Thanks! A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 07:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) hi can you make me an chat mod Home page Hey, Just saying, I think you should replace Wonderbot with Nanobana Kinako. Because Wondaba is a coach. And otherwise Endou or Kidou could also be added. Same for Aoi, Midori and Akane. So I think you should replace it. Sorry if this is a bad idea, I just wanted to inform you because you know how to edit the Home Page. Bye thanks, My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 16:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Okay, I changed it , sorry. ' Garshield Bayhan ShC08' 08:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Here you got a Kageno Jin emoticon, hope it's okay he looks way better now right? do you like my shindou?? here you got Einamu Episodes Hi potassium, can u tell me where u watch the CS episodes as soon as they are released Taha1921 10:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks Potassium , just one more thing, How long ago did the new episode air and if i've missed it, is their any way of watching it on keyhole right now ok thanks Potassium , just one more thing, How long ago did the new episode air and if i've missed it, is their any way of watching it on keyhole right now Taha1921 11:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Here you got 2 Gouenji's, please also look at my einamu pic okay, arigatou SamalionSamalion (talk) 12:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) you could also choose between these 2 kidou's :D I won't expect anybody to see who this is whahaha, elseway, ask me SamalionSamalion (talk) 13:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's hiroto, he's cutted in 19x19 so he looks a it worse than before... Problem... Hello Potassium~! I have a big problem with my profile page... I edited it and it was great. But since the 3rd October, with this wikia big update, it is now so bad. The code " doesn't work anymore... So now, all my boxes aren't good. I tryied to do it, but it doesn't work... Can you help me ? I ask to you because you're the creator of the MainBox, and I think you can help me (if you want ^^). So, I want to have my boxes left and right, just as before.... Thanks in advance~! SnowyBoy₰ 14:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I have the same problem as Snowy, The templates and the pictures have all come in the center and they dont go left but they can go further right however that does'nt look good so i was hoping you could help me with this problem like is their a new code or something? Thanks Taha1921 14:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Kazemaru Have this Kazemaru for the chat! Please use it. <~ Talk « [[User:HakkeKoshu|'Baddap Sleed']] » Blog ~> User Page Thanks Potassium, my profile is now sort of back to normal, except that now when i'm on my profile the badges come below all the templates and everything else that used to be there such as join the chat and badges you can earn and following, Everything is no below the templates, can u tell me what to do? Taha1921 16:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Potassium~ ^.^ Taha1921 09:32, October 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem ! Friends help each other right ? ^^ Fubukiya lee (talk) 10:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Did you see Chrono Stone Episode 23 already ? If you have please tell me where you wacthed it on my talk page . I really want to see it ! Thanks ! Fubukiya lee (talk) 10:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nice German Wiki! Thanks^^ It took some time to finish the design~ I'm glad people like it ^^ SweetHope (talk) 12:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Heeya Potassium! I've got a Kirino sprite! It looks kinda like Einamu but i like it! Also Kariya! I hooe You'll like them and upload them! Re:Happy Birthday!! THANKS~!! It means a lot~ ^^ Yeah... That happend when I got spammed with Happy Birthdays on my talk page XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Here's Amagi Halloween Occult for Halloween? XD I don't know~ The team isn't so important but it is for Halloween, so okay XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ It is though Genei Gakuen can also be featured but only the Hissatsu are based off ghosts XD. So Occult is better~ XD Okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hah XD No problme! Thanx ^^ It really means a lot :3 B.N.N (talk) 10:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! YES, I am first XD. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:36, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ Happy birthday Potassium19! Hope you enjoy your day! スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 03:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC)